


Witness Nerdvana

by dharmavati



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: 64damn_prompts, Cute, F/M, Mad Science, Pre-Canon, Romani Character, Technobabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmavati/pseuds/dharmavati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surma caught the shy exchanges of smiles between Donny and Anja and chose to make plans of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witness Nerdvana

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place directly after the events in [Chapter 22](http://www.gunnerkrigg.com/archive_page.php?comicID=537). Many apologies to any raging computer nerds!
> 
> For the 64damn_prompts community: #48 project

Truthfully, it was very difficult to move on from the excitement of watching one's games teacher pin down and obliterate a half-tree half-dog escapee from Gillitie Forest, but one had to credit Donny Donlan for trying.

"So, um, shall we head to lunch then?" he meekly suggested as the four of them exited the roof.

Surma and Jim laughed but Anja readily agreed. "Yes, yes, I think all this action makes me very hungry!"

Surma caught the shy exchanges of smiles between Donny and Anja and chose to make plans of her own. "Well, actually, Jim and I... have a very important project to work on, so we should go and work on... things."

"Huh?" Jim began as Surma tugged him by the sleeve to an adjacent corridor.

Donny and Anja traded bewildered looks but Donny once again tried valiantly to maintain normal conversation. "So, uh, that thing you did back there was pretty cool!"

Anja reddened in response. "O-Oh that? That w-was nothing much...."

"Surma, you are _terrible_," Jim whispered as they both slyly surveyed the budding couple from a corner in the hallway, "and I normally reserve that term for that Boxbot who shredded all the homework papers in Foley last term."

"Oh, shut up, this is _perfect_," Surma replied. "Just _look_ at them!"

"....you know, I'm working on a small project that's supposed to mimic something similar to what you did," Donny continued. "I'm using transmitting programming to create a NANOMUMBOJUMBO generator that will activate a corporeal ARCANE COMPUTER TERMINOLOGY. I'd love it if you could stop by my lab some time so I could show it to you."

Anja nodded appreciatively. "Oh, do you mean it's something like the omni-processing TECHNOBABBLE? I read about that in the latest Journal of Analytical SCIENCEY WORDS."

"Oh, wow, you've read that SCIENCEY WORDS article as well? I thought it was a particularly elegant experiment, but, if it were up to me, I would JARGON MUMBLE fusion matrix JABBER."

"Wow, it's like they're saying words of English... but not," Jim remarked. "For the two of them, this looks like it's now finally and definitely beyond the realm of flirting."

"_Nerds_," Surma mock-groaned, although a smile of accomplishment played on her lips.


End file.
